Paying attention
by Mapi-chan
Summary: Takao/Kai - Kai is mad at Takao who doesn't even know what he had done wrong. Things could have gone more smoothly if he just had payed a little attention to what he was told. Romance, mental issues and pretty helpful Max and Rei. And UkeKai, of course!


Pairing: Takao/Kai

Warning: Yaoi, hand-job, original names, UkeKai (yay!)

Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns this, I don't. I just... have fun with these funny guys. *giggle*

Author's notes: This is not just my first Beyblade fanfiction. This is, also, the first fanfiction I write in English! I'm really excited about that. (Yeah, it's an excuse for every stupid mistake you'd find in the text.)  
I wish I did well, but if you'd find anything particularly horrible, please, let me know!  
On the story, then! Writing it wasn't that difficult, once I decided how to move those guys. It came out pretty smoothly, the plot, I mean. I don't know you, but I particularly like Max and Rei in this one, they're evil! (Btw, Rei/Max isn't really a couple in this story, but if you want to imagine it that way, please, do so. I left hints, though.)  
What to say more... oh, the UkeKai stuff. Yeah, Kai's Uke in this one (even thought they _don't _actually have sex, in the story, it's pretty obvious in a couple of sentences, I just wanted to warn you). I love UkeKai!  
Well, I'll be leaving you now. Hope you enjoy this little piece of mine!

-:-:- -:-:- -:-:-

Now this was becoming _really _annoying.

It was supposed to be a the-stars-are-shining-bright-upon-us evening developing in a why-don't-we-take-advantage-of-this-and-make-some-hot-hard-passionate-sex? night but, of course, things just _had_ to go wrong.

In which way they had, he couldn't tell.

Takao was sitting on the couch, his knees under his chin, pretending to be watching some sort of stupid program about fat ladies trying to lose weight in unspeakable ways, while his head tried to understand what on earth was going on.

His grandpa had showed up a couple of times, mainly during the ads, he sat there next to him, gave him suspicious and wondering looks and then disappeared again in the kitchen until he got so tired that he announced he was going to bed.

Takao had bit his nails thinking that it was just the _time_ for him and his bedmate to sneak away in Takao's room and make love until they could keep themselves conscious, but unfortunately there was no bedmate to sneak away with, when the time had come. He had just disappeared with no explanation and an expression that was promising pain and death if Takao just _tried _to follow him or, worse, to stop him.

He sighed. And there he thought everything was going just fine.

When all the other guys had gone away he had managed to steal some snacks and cans of coke from the kitchen and to buy some time alone with the other boy. The evening was pleasantly cool and they stood there, sharing the food and talking about… something he couldn't remember. Everything was so nice that he just had allowed himself to be carried away and enjoy the person next to him that, strangely enough, that night was all generous smiles and beautiful expressions. He remembered how smooth his voice was, the way he was sitting at his side, so near he could touch his fingers, the looks he had given him.

The mood could not have been better, in his opinion. But, then, at one point the other boy had just stood up and went away, mad as hell.

Takao put his forehead on his knees. Why, damnit, _why_? What could have possibly gone wrong?

They were enjoying themselves, weren't they? They were ready for the hot hard passionate sex! He had just read that in the other boy's expression, he was sure of it.

He lifted his eyes on the television and, when he saw some thirty kilogram girl saying that she had lost something like one hundred kilos in four weeks thanks to a strange marine plant, he switched off the TV and went away.

His bedroom was dark, silent and cool, but he couldn't manage to get some sleep. He stood there, eyes wide open looking at the ceiling, the blankets under his body and his hands under his head trying to relax himself. He closed his eyes and blushed a little in the dark.

Well, _maybe_ there was something he could do to relax himself. He slipped his right hand under the waist band of his pajamas and in his underwear. He moaned softly when his hand started moving on his length. He opened his eyes a little and bit his bottom lip. It felt good. He closed his eyes again, thinking that having that one's ass there instead of his hand would have felt incredibly better.

He tightened his fist around his erection and moved his hand faster. He arched his back calling the other boy's name and moaned more, imagining having the other boy there with him, doing really pleasurable stuff. He came some minutes after, trying not to shout, and fell heavily on the mattress, panting.

He slipped under the sheets silently and closed his eyes.

He was going to clean all that mess tomorrow morning. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Takao opened his eyes lazily and turned on his side. Was he really supposed to get up? He was making such a good dream about being in a forest with cute animals that supported him during a bey battle and offered him delicious food while all his opponents complimented him for being the great champion that he was and there was Kai who smiled at him and hugged him and was about to kiss him when his grandpa started shouting his name and woke him up.

«Takao! Damn you, wake up! It's noon!»

_Yeah, yeah, it's noon. Gimme just five… noon?_

He sat on the bed pushing away blanket and sheet, eyes wide open. He looked at the clock on the bedtime table and gasped. In was ten to twelve. He blinked. Damnit. He jumped out of the bed and ran in the bathroom taking with him the blanket he had dirtied the night before. A quick shower, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and he was in the kitchen ready for lunch with his grandpa and… all the guys?

«What are you doing here?!» he shouted before being able to retain himself.

Hiromi gave him a dirty look. «Sorry to bother you, but we agreed in doing some practice together all this week. Were you there when we decided it?»

Takao blushed and sit around the table. «Yeah, yeah, I remember, no need to be this harsh so early in the morning.»

Hiromi refused to answer him. Max filled his plat and they started to eat.

The place where they were supposed to be practicing was a little park pretty isolated, so nobody was going to interrupt them.

In that moment Takao and Daichi were engaging a fierce bey battle, while all the others sat in the grass, some of them studying the beys, others studying the bladers.

Rei ate his snack looking at Takao who was showing off all his ability. So, then, how long had they been pretending they weren't making out? Two months? He gnawed the chocolate. No, maybe three – Max was the one who knew it for sure. He moved his eyes upon Kai.

Something had happened, he was sure of that. Takao was in an awful mood, even though he was trying not to show it. He was just too enthusiastic for his own standard. And Kai… Well, he was ignoring Takao too well for his standards, too. He didn't say hallo, and that was strange, but stranger was the fact that he didn't even try to glance at him when he thought nobody will notice. Usually they were too obvious. Today, they were not.

Rei smiled when he picked a little stone and threw it at Max's leg. The other boy looked at him. «They have fought» he said miming the words on his lips. Max smiled, too. «I know. I bet that's Takao's fault.»

«What for, in your opinion?»

«Dunno. Maybe something he said.»

«Probably.» Both boys looked at Hiromi who now was standing between the two of them. And then Rei looked at Kai to see if he had realized something. It seemed he hadn't.

Max stretched his back smiling. «Maybe we can do something?»

«Something about what?» Takao had just appeared and Max almost screamed. Hiromi interrupted. «About the fact that you keep using the bey stadium and you won't let the others play. Now it's Max and Rei's turn, you get that?»

Takao sulked. «Why is everybody mad at me?»

Daichi looked at him puzzled. «Who's mad at you?»

«Well… Hiromi, she is!»

Max got up. «Is Hiromi "everyone"?»

«If I scold him he thinks everybody hates him. You are too egocentric, sometimes.»

Rei stood up. «Doesn't matter.» He grabbed Max's arm. «Let's go beyblading, Max.»

He gave Daichi a meaningful glare before disappearing.

«Oh… Ehi, Prof!» Daichi suddenly went back to the blade stadium. «Would you mind watching my bey, I think… ehm… I ruined it during the battle.»

«I'm not egocentric!»

Hiromi rolled her eyes. «Whatever. I'm gonna get an ice cream, I think.» She turned and walked away.

Takao remained still in the middle of the grass, alone. How come everyone just disappeared?

From the corner of his eye he could see Kai standing up and walking away. «Kai!» he called.

The other boy didn't stop. He screamed louder. «Kai, where are you goin'?» He started running and he reached him, grabbing his elbow. «I'm talking to you, are you gone deaf?»

Kai freed his arm, giving Takao a who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want-from-me look that made him withdraw. «Why are you mad at me?» he asked then.

«What makes you think that I'm mad?»

Takao was starting to get angry himself. «Don't play dumb with me! It's pretty clear you have some sort of problem with me!»

Kai looked straight in his eyes, making him swallow. «I have no problems with you. I just got the wrong idea about the whole situation, that's all.»

«"Got the wrong idea"? What situation? I'm not following you. Speak clear, damnit!»

Under his blue marks Kai's skin was red in fury. «I have already spoken clear, and the answer you gave me was extremely clear, too.» He looked away for a second, then stared at Takao again. «I'm not going to waste any more time for this.»

Takao stood for a moment, unable to say anything, unable to stop Kai that was leaving.

This was really the worst. He lowered his eyes and tightened his fists. _The answer you gave me was extremely clear, too._ He was so frightened because of himself that he couldn't even manage to make coherent thoughts. He swallowed deeply, trying to concentrate on the matter.

_What did I say?_

* * *

He didn't even want to pretend everything was alright anymore.

Takao was in the kitchen, his cheek flat on the surface of the table. He had been like this for almost three hours since they had come back home. Rei rolled his eyes.

«You were right,» he said to Max. «That was Takao's fault.»

Max sighed. «I feel a little worried for him. You think this is "the Ultimate Fight"?»

Rei shrugged. «If he stays like this forever, for sure.»

They stood silent for a while, peeking in the kitchen. «You think we should help him?» Max stated.

«He doesn't deserve it, since he didn't even tell us he was hanging out with Kai.» He paused there. «But we're his friends, aren't we? Let's be better than him, for just this time.»

Max smiled. «You're really good, Rei!»

The Chinese boy grinned. «You go, then.»

Max gave him a dirty look and then, trying to appear really casual, entered the kitchen.

«Oh!» he said, faking surprise. «Here you are, Takao!» He went towards the fridge and heard the other mumbling something incomprehensible. He sight, taking a can of coke.

Now, what was he suppose to be doing? Should he go straight to the topic? Mh, it didn't sound a good idea. Takao could react really bad, and this was going to make things even more difficult. Maybe he just have to use a little bit of imagination, and following his instinct he sat at the opposite side of the table, facing Takao.

He tried to used his sweetest tone of voice. «Are you feeling alright, my friend?»

Takao stood still and mumbled a little unconvincing "Yeah".

Max smiled. «I see. Do you want to tell me something? It's been a while since we had a chat between just the two of us, you know.»

Takao lifted his head a little. «Are you mad at me, too?»

«Of course not!» He used his most persuasive tone. «Nobody's mad at you, Takao. Why do you think so?»

Max's eyes were so pure and innocent that Takao felt the urge to open his heart to him and tell him everything. But he couldn't, he had promised. _Does that promise have any meaning, now?_

Takao sighed deeply. Maybe not. Maybe everything was over.

«May I ask you an hypothetical question?»

Inside of his mind, Max giggled. _Oh, I just _love _hypothetical questions!_ He tried to sound surprised and not at all satisfied. «A question? Yeah, sure.»

«It's just hypothetical.»

«Yup, I got it.»

«Well… hypothetically speaking you've done something really, really, really, really, really, really…»

«Yeah, ok, really.»

«Really bad to your… boy--, I mean, to your girlfriend. Your girlfriend, alright?»

Max nodded. «What kind of bad thing?»

Takao sighed. «That's the real problem. I don't know! I--I mean, you don't know, you don't remember what you've done. But he-- she, your girlfriend, she is really mad at you, and doesn't want to talk to you, and said that she doesn't want to lose her time with you and that, well, you told her a really bad thing and, now, you don't know what to do to fix this situation, because probably she won't ever talk to you again… What would you do in a situation like this?»

He looked at Max realizing that, maybe, he just got too carried away. He coughed. «Hypothetically speaking, of course.»

Max gave him the sweetest of his smiles. «Of course.»

He hold his chin between his fingers, thinking. «So… I told my girlfriend something really nasty that I can't remember, but she does, of course, and she's mad at me, correct?»

«Yes…»

«That's a difficult _hypothetical _situation, my friend.» He bit his tongue before saying something stupid like "Why are you thinking about something like that?"

«Anyway,» he continued. «The only thing I can suggest… I would do, if I were in this situation, is to try and talk to my girlfriend, explaining that, probably – no _surely_ –, I didn't mean to offend her and that I'm really sorry if I did something that hurt her.» He stood up, showing for the first time a honest smile. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. «I'd try to reach the depth of her heart, telling her my true feelings and trying to make her understand how much I care for her and… well, something like that. I'm sure he'll understand, if you're honest.»

And with that, he just walked away.

* * *

«I'm Kinomiya Takao, I need to talk to Kai.»

The maid he was talking to smiled gently, and said she'd go right away to inform the _bocchan_. «You can wait here, if you please.»

He stretched a smile. «Yeah. Thank you.»

The living room was spacious and elegant, almost like every other part of the big house. He sat on the sofa shyly, worried he could ruin it.

He was anxious. He perfectly understood what Max was trying to tell him, but he was worried he could make some stupid mistake and put the things in an even worst shape. He hoped he would not say stupid things, again. He sighed. Always if Kai was going to show up, of course. He looked at the door behind him.

_Please, Kai, give me just this last chance, just this one! If you enter that door right now I swear… _

The door slammed open and Takao jumped on his feet, facing an unpleased Kai standing in the doorway.

«Kai, you…»

The other boy entered the room.

«What do you want? I have business I need to take care of, so say what you have to say quickly and go away.»

Takao swallowed. «O--ok, then, I just… You know, yesterday, at the park, you, I didn't mean, I swear! If I've done something bad I didn't do that on purpose, I swear! If you mis…»

Kai lifted an eyebrow. «I _thought_ we already discussed this yesterday. So stop wasting my time.»

«We hadn't discussed a _damn _thing! You were all pissed and told me that you got the wrong idea on something and you went away.»

«And that's all, Takao.»

«What's this _all_? Are you telling me this is over? Our… relationship is over?»

«I thought I'd been clear, but I'll repeat that for you, if you promise you'll go away.» He looked at him with a serious and forceful expression. «Yes. It's over.»

Takao stood there, eyes wide open, not believing what he was listening. «That's not true. This can't be true…»

Kai turned his back and walked towards the door and Takao, immediately run before him, and stopped the other boy on the door. Kai gave him a threatened look. «Move.»

Takao didn't appear impressed. «No.»

«I told you to…»

«And _I _told you we were discussing this fucking thing!» Takao took a deep breath and lowered his eyes. «I don't know why you are mad at me or what I did to make you this angry, but I'm really, deeply sorry. I don't know what I am apologizing for, I swear, but I'll apologize anyway, because if I acted like an idiot or if I said something bad to you, I'm sure I didn't mean that. I'm sure I didn't want to make you angry, or to hurt you in any way. It doesn't matter what I said. I'd never, _ever_ willingly say something bad to you or do something bad to you, because I always want you to be happy, I want you to be well.» He didn't dare to lift his eyes upon him. «That night… I don't even _know _what we said, that night. I wasn't paying attention. I was just watching you and thinking how lucky I was to have you there with me, I was just thinking…» He closed his eyes. Was he going to tell him? Was this the right moment? He didn't want to ruin it. He lifted his eyes and watched Kai straight. Yeah, it was. There was no better time than the time he was going to lose him forever.

«What I'd been thinking all along is that I'm so desperately in love with you that your presence only can make me lose control, can make me lose sight even of myself. I was thinking so hard that I loved you that I didn't paid attention to anything else. It's egoistical, I know. But please, understand this, understand my feelings. I can't be without you. I love you so much that I can't think of anything else.» He stopped, looking at Kai's expression. «Please, Kai, believe me.»

Kai's eyes were wide open, his expression astonished. «You… _love _me?»

«Yes, yes, I do!» Takao put his hands on the other boy's shoulder. «I really love you, I rea-- Kai?»

He was… laughing. Takao blinked. Kai was laughing. He was there, his hands on his stomach, the head lowered, and it looked like he was really enjoying himself.

Takao snapped. «Ehi, Kai! What's so funny? What are you laughing at? I'm being completely serious!»

«Yeah, yeah, I know that, I'm sorry.» He chuckled. «I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that.»

They were looking at each other, calmly. Kai was even smiling at him. It seemed like they had never had that fight, that everything had always been just… perfect.

Takao smiled, too. «Are we ok?» he asked, hesitantly.

«Yes, we've always been ok.»

Takao hugged him, holding him close to his chest and then he looked for the other boy's lips that answered his kiss with the same urge, and desire and passion and, maybe, affection. It had been just one day, but it felt that he hadn't had Kai next to him for a whole life. They separated and Takao took Kai's hand in his and left the room.

«We're going to your room,» he said, «and make up for not being together last night.» He kissed again his lips. «You just don't know how much I missed you.»

They arrived to the bedroom and Takao made Kai lay under him. The two boys kissed again, slowly, enjoying the moment. «Wait a minute!» Takao stood on his palms and knees while Kai looked at him with a puzzled expression.

«What's wrong, _now_?»

«You didn't tell me.»

«What? That I--»

«What I did to you. Well, what I said to you. Tell me.»

Kai relaxed on his pillow. «You didn't say much, really. Does that matter, anyway?»

«Yes, it does.»

He was so serious that Kai could barely control himself from kissing him again. «Fine,» he said. «The fact is that I told you something really important and you, since you weren't paying attention, acted just like it didn't matter, like it was something you could just don't care.»

Takao blinked. He didn't remember anything of this at all. «What was that?»

Kai looked at him suspiciously. «You don't remember?»

«I swear I don't!»

Kai smiled. «Fine, so I won't tell you. Not unless you make love to me and show me you're not some cheap liar.»

Takao blushed. «I'm not some cheap liar!»

«Well then,» his lips were few inches from the other boy's, «prove it.»

* * *

_«Takao.»_

_«Uh, yeah?»_

_«I'm in love with you.»_

-:-:- -:-:- -:-:-

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed it. ^^" Please, if you liked it (or if you didn't) let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Bye!


End file.
